


anti-climactic.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Finally, finally, Odin has lifted his ban on Asgardians visiting Midgard, and after two years, Fandral and Loki are reunited.





	anti-climactic.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For the Dashingfrost promts, maybe Fandral and Loki coming together after Avengers, or Loki's villain redemption.

It is raining on Midgard. 

Barring Thor’s fall some years back, he hasn’t been down to Midgard in nearly a thousand years, and here they are upon Midgard. They’re in the mountains of Norway, and he comes slowly to the cabin Heimdall had pointed him toward, rapping against the wood.

There’s a silence within, and then the door opens. 

Loki looks pallid. The injury he’d sustained in the last battle, according to Captain Rogers, had nearly killed him, and there are visible bandages around his belly and his shoulder, stained lilac with Jotunn blood - his magic is doing the bulk of the healing, but it must be done slowly, bit by bit.

He stares at Fandral when he sees him, and Fandral meets his gaze, watching him for the longest few moments. Loki looks at him like he thinks Fandral can’t quite possibly be real, can’t possibly  _be_  here, but he doesn’t reach out to touch, doesn’t throw his arms around his neck.

Two years, it’s been, of Loki serving his sentence as an Avenger on Earth. Two years of lying awake at night, wondering if the Allfather will ever retract his ban of visits to Midgard, and the very day, the very  _morning_  the Allfather had retracted it, Fandral had sprinted to the Bifrost.

 Fandralis breathing slightly heavily, and he looks at Loki, stares at him. “I missed you,” Fandral says. “Utterly and ineffably, as the moon misses the sun.”

“You didn’t come for me,” Loki murmurs. Quietly. Resignedly. 

“I couldn’t, I’m sorry,” Fandral whispers, and he leans in, reaching for Loki’s cheek, cupping it beneath his palm. “But I love you. I  _love_  you, even now, if– If you’ll have me.”

It’s anti-climactic. There is no rush into each other’s arms - Loki is too badly injured for too tight a squeeze on his injured chest; there is no dramatic kiss, throwing their mouths against one another; there is no sobbing, desperate reunion.

They sit on the edge of the bench in Loki’s lounge, sipping at bitter tea, and Fandral listens to him talk, and talk, and talk. It is like everything, once more, clicks back into place - two parts joined as is their purpose, as is meant to be. It seems like nothing.

It  _feels_  like everything.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
